


Setz die Segel...

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Klaine Bingo Prompt #2: Ich bin auf einem Boot aufgewacht neben einem wahnsinnig attraktiven Mann, der nichts trägt außer einer Schwimmweste. Keiner von uns besitzt ein Boot....





	Setz die Segel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinmybowtie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Setting Sail, or, The One Where Kurt and Blaine Get Drunk, Get Married, and Commandeer a Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379255) by [spinmybowtie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie). 



> Diese überaus lustige Story hat mir meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) empfohlen. Sie hat sich sehr gefreut, als ich sie übersetzt habe und natürlich nochmal so gern korrekturgelesen. ;-) Danke dafür <3

 

 

Das erste, was Kurt auffällt, als er aufwacht, ist, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht in seinem Hotel ist. Er ist noch nicht einmal irgendwo _drinnen_.

Obwohl die Sonne noch nicht hell genug ist, um wirklich zu blenden, schließt er blinzelnd die Augen und nimmt sich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, um richtig wach zu werden. Er fühlt sich etwas verschwitzt und die leichte Brise, die vorbeiweht, würde sich eigentlich wunderbar anfühlen, wenn sie ihm nicht gleichzeitig deutlich machen würde, dass er weder Hemd noch Schuhe trägt. Oder Hosen.

Oh _Gott_.

Er versucht, sich aufzusetzen, aber entscheidet schnell, dass das eine _schreckliche_ Idee ist, denn sein Kopf pocht so fürchterlich, als würde er in Erwägung ziehen, sich von seinem Hals zu trennen, um mit jemandem durchzubrennen, der ihn besser behandelt. Er versucht, sich wieder hinzulegen, aber das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Da ist kein Kissen, nur eine harte Oberfläche, die sich anfühlt, als würde sie direkt auf sein Gehirn aufschlagen. Kurt blinzelt ein paar Mal und reibt sich etwas länger als nötig die Augen und dann dreht er behutsam den Kopf zur Seite, damit er versuchen kann, herauszufinden, wo zur Hölle er ist.

Einen guten Meter entfernt ragt ein langer Mast auf und wenn er den Kopf zur anderen Seite dreht, sieht er ein Steuerrad. Dank seiner verblüffenden Fähigkeit, Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, erkennt Kurt, dass er sich auf einem Boot befindet, das sich zum Glück aber nicht zu bewegen scheint.

Als in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe ein Stöhnen ertönt, fährt er erschrocken zusammen und ist gerade eben wach genug, um sich auf die Seite zu rollen und sich langsam in eine sitzende Position hochzuwuchten.

Offenbar segelt er nicht alleine – als ob dieser Morgen nicht schon genug Überraschungen für ihn parat hätte. An der Bootswand zusammengesackt liegt noch ein Mann; splitterfasernackt bis auf eine Schwimmweste. Selbst in seinem verkaterten Zustand kann Kurt erkennen, dass der Mann überaus attraktiv ist. Sein Haar ist überraschend zahm unter einer dicken Schicht Gel, er hat schöne Arme und seine Lippen laden zum Küssen ein, wenn sie auch etwas rau sind und in seinem Mundwinkel ein kleiner Speichelfaden hängt. Kurt kriecht zu ihm hin und zuckt zusammen, als sein Magen rebelliert. Er stupst den geheimnisvollen Mann an der Schulter an.

"Hey, wach auf", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt fürchterlich. Er räuspert sich und versucht es noch einmal. "Okay, es ist Zeit aufzustehen, na los."

Der Mann hebt zitternd seine Augenlider und blinzelt Kurt an. "Wer bist du?"

"Kurt." Der Mann verzieht nachdenklich sein Gesicht und Kurt kann es ihm nachfühlen. Es ist noch viel zu früh am Morgen, um neue Leute zu treffen. "Und du bist?"

"Blaine. Glaub ich." Er streckt die Arme über seinen Kopf und das scheint ihm plötzlich zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, dass er nichts anhat. Schnell bedeckt er sich mit den Händen, läuft rot an und vermeidet Blickkontakt.

Er tut Kurt ein bisschen leid; _er_ trägt immerhin noch Unterwäsche.

"Warum sind wir auf einem Boot? Sind wir auf dem Meer?", fragt Blaine.

Kurt kniet sich hin und riskiert einen Blick über die Bordwand. Er sieht Bäume und Häuser... und Autos, die an einer ruhigen Straße entlang geparkt sind. Was er allerdings nicht sieht, ist Wasser – nicht einen Tropfen.

Wenn das jemand anderem passieren würde, dann wäre jetzt der Moment, wo Kurt lauthals lachen müsste und nicht mehr aufhören könnte, bis ihm der Bauch wehtut und ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen. Tatsächlich aber passiert es _ihm_ , deshalb ist es nur schlichtweg peinlich. Er lässt sich wieder zurücksinken und setzt sich neben Blaine, der mit einer Hand seine Kronjuwelen bedeckt und mit der anderen versucht, die Schwimmweste vorne zusammenzuhalten.

"Nein. Nicht auf dem Meer", sagt Kurt. "Nicht mal auf dem Wasser."

"Wa..."

"Wir stehen in einer Einfahrt, Blaine. Direkt vor einem Haus."

"Oh."

Ein paar Minuten lang sitzen sie nur schweigend da und versuchen, ihre Lage zu erfassen. Na ja, zumindest Kurt versucht, ihre Lage zu erfassen. Blaine sitzt einfach nur da und sieht irgendwie ein bisschen enttäuscht aus.

"Sollten wir vielleicht mal unsre Kleider suchen?", schlägt Kurt vor und Blaine macht eine einladende Bewegung mit der Hand, die nicht sein Gemächt hält, dass er doch schon mal vorgehen soll. Kurt entdeckt seine Hosen am anderen Ende des Bootes und schafft es, sie halb kriechend, halb auf den Knien rutschend zu erreichen und sie sich zurückzuholen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, sieht er eine aufgerissene Kondomverpackung liegen, was ihn nicht überrascht, wenn er ihren derzeitigen _(Nicht-)_ Bekleidungszustand bedenkt. Wenigstens sind sie kein Risiko eingegangen.

Kurt hört Blaine hinter sich ächzen und als er sich umdreht, sieht er ihn mit seinen eigenen Hosen kämpfen, auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine hoch in der Luft. Er trägt immer noch diese verdammte Schwimmweste.

Nachdem er auch sein Hemd gefunden und es angezogen hat, fängt Kurt an, sich wirklich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie sie überhaupt in das Boot eines völlig Fremden hineingekommen sind. Er durchsucht seine Taschen und freut sich, als er sein Handy findet – natürlich ist der Akku leer – und seine Brieftasche. Außerdem zieht er ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus.

Er faltet es auseinander und überfliegt es und wenn er nicht bereits sitzen würde, dann wäre er umgefallen, als er sieht, was es ist.

"Blaine..."

"Ja?" Blaine sitzt jetzt _auf_ der Schwimmweste, was wirklich schon ein Fortschritt ist und durchsucht ebenfalls seine Taschen. Da entdeckt Kurt einen silberfarbenen Ring an Blaines linker Hand.

"Blaine, du wirst es nicht glauben." Kurt kommt dorthin zurück, wo Blaine sitzt und gibt ihm das Blatt Papier. "Wir sind verheiratet."

Blaine blickt von dem Blatt zu Kurt auf, dann wieder zurück auf das Blatt und seine Augen weiten sich ungläubig. "Wir sind verheiratet?"

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Kopf platzen. Wie, zum Teufel, soll er das seiner Familie erklären? Er hebt seine linke Hand hoch und sieht, dass sie bloß ist. Bei dieser Sache ist noch nicht mal ein Ring für ihn rausgesprungen. War ja klar.

"Also, Blaine, es sieht so aus, als hätten wir wirklich Spaß gehabt, letzte Nacht."

Kurt versucht, sich zu erinnern, wo er zuletzt gewesen ist. Er und Rachel haben eine Fahrt quer durch den Staat New York bis zu den Niagara Fällen gemacht und nachdem sie angekommen waren, hatten sie in ihrem Hotel eingecheckt und waren zum Sightseeing losgezogen. Danach hatten sie irgendwo zu Abend gegessen und dann eine Bar entdeckt, wo sie ein paar Runden Karaoke gesungen hatten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sie aber schon nicht mehr alleine gewesen. Sie hatten ein paar neue Freunde kennengelernt und Blaine war einer von ihnen.

Der Rest der Nacht kommt ihm ganz langsam wieder ins Bewusstsein.

 

*** * ***

 

_**Acht Stunden vorher** _

"Kurt, Kurt, hey Kurt."

"Blaine. Ich bin direkt neben dir, oh mein Gott, was ist?"

Blaine bricht in einen Kicheranfall aus und rempelt Kurt in die Seite, während sie den Gehweg entlang in eine deutlich weniger dicht bewohnte Gegend stolpern.

"Wir sind verheiratet", flüstert Blaine und fängt wieder an zu lachen. Diesmal fällt Kurt mit ein, weil es so wahr ist. Sie sind total verheiratet und es ist _großartig._

Ja, mag sein, dass er Blaine erst seit ungefähr vier Stunden kennt, aber es ist wahre Liebe, das weiß er ganz genau. Außerdem ist Blaine richtig, richtig süß. Und er kann wirklich gut singen. Kurt hat eine Schwäche für süße Jungs, die wirklich gut singen können.

"Wo gehen wir hin? Können wir schwimmen gehen, Kurt? Ich will schwimmen gehen."

"Nein, du Dummerchen, wenn wir ins Wasser gehen, werden wir sterben, erinnerst du dich? Da ist ein Wasserfall."

"Ach stimmt ja." Blaine sieht für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr enttäuscht aus, aber dann fängt er wieder zu grinsen an. "Wir werden nicht sterben, wenn wir ein Boot haben! Komm, suchen wir uns ein Boot!"

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als wäre es eine großartige Lebensentscheidung gewesen, Blaine zu heiraten, denn Blaine ist klug und er hat Ehrgeiz. Sie biegen in eine Seitenstraße ein und da – als würde das Schicksal es gut mit ihnen meinen – sehen sie es.

"Schau her, Kurt, siehst du das? Das ist ein Boot!"

Das Boot ist vor einem Haus geparkt, aber das ist kein Problem. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, sie stören also niemanden. Außerdem haben sie sich ein wenig verlaufen, aber sie sind zusammen, also ist alles gut.

Blaine nimmt Kurts Hand und zieht ihn den Gehweg entlang, bis sie neben dem Boot stehen. "Das ist ein gutes Boot, Kurt. Wir sollten es ausprobieren."

Kurt lächelt und nickt begeistert, was bewirkt, dass er sich noch betrunkener fühlt als er tatsächlich ist. Außerdem kann er sowieso nichts dagegen einwenden. Blaine hat wirklich hübsche Augen und er kann sie ziemlich überzeugend einsetzen. "Weißt du überhaupt, wie man ein Boot fährt?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das", sagt Blaine, als müsste Kurt das eigentlich wissen. Er geht um das Boot herum, bis er eine Leiter findet und dann klettert er über die Bordwand hinein. Er schaut zu Kurt hinunter und winkt ihm, dass er zu ihm heraufkommen soll. Natürlich kann Kurt auf keinen Fall nein sagen, wenn sein prachtvoller, neuer Ehemann ihn auf ein wirklich schickes Boot einlädt.

Er zieht sich hoch und als er über die Seite geklettert ist, verliert er das Gleichgewicht, aber Blaine ist da, um ihn aufzufangen.

"Willkommen auf meinem Schiff, werter Herr", sagt Blaine und verbeugt sich dramatisch. "Ich bin heute Abend ihr Gastgeber. Sie dürfen mich gern Käpt'n Ehemann nennen."

Kurt kichert und legt Blaine die Arme um den Hals. Er küsst ihn, weil sie _verheiratet_ sind und weil verheiratete Leute das so machen. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass verheiratete Leute auch noch ganz andere Sachen machen und da ist er definitiv dabei.

Er weiß nicht, wie sie es fertig gebracht haben, ohne sich zu verletzen, aber am Ende landen sie auf dem Boden des Bootes und ihre Kleider fliegen in alle Richtungen. Blaines Mund ist auf ihm – überall – und es fühlt sich fantastisch an. Der angenehme Rausch einer Nacht voller Drinks und Gelächter vervielfacht die Intensität eines jeden Kusses und jeder Berührung von Blaines Händen. Eine Weile rollen sie auf dem Boden hin und her und Kurt hat die Geistesgegenwart, ein Kondom aus seiner Brieftasche zu holen, bevor sie sich komplett vergessen.

Kurze Zeit später sind sie verschwitzt, erschöpft und sehr nackt und sie beschließen, das Boot zu erkunden und schwören, alles so zu hinterlassen, wie sie es vorgefunden haben. Blaine findet die Schwimmwesten und besteht darauf, eine anzuziehen. "Sicherheit geht vor, Kurt! Auch ein geparktes Boot ist gefährlich. Das ist allgemein bekannt."

Nach einer Weile sind sie gelangweilt von ihrer Erkundung und Kurt ist sowieso müde. Blaine lässt seine Schwimmweste an und setzt sich mit dem Rücken an die Bordwand und Kurt legt sich auf den Rücken, den Kopf in Blaines Schoß. Sie reden, bis sie beide einschlafen, was nicht wirklich lange dauert.

 

*** * ***

 

_**Gegenwart** _

"Oh Gott, das ist, als hätte ich mein gesamtes Soll an schlechten Lebensentscheidungen in einer einzigen Nacht erfüllt", sagt Kurt und legt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Lass uns hier abhauen", sagt Blaine. "Um alles andere machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn wir uns nicht mehr widerrechtlich auf einem fremden Grundstück befinden."

Kurt nickt zustimmend und sie ziehen sich schweigend fertig an, dann klettern sie die Leiter hinunter und verlassen das von ihnen geenterte Schiff. Kurt hofft, dass niemand sie im Laufe der Nacht gesehen hat. Das letzte, was er seiner Liste an Abenteuern hinzufügen möchte, ist eine Verhaftung.

Blaines Handy hat gerade noch genug Saft, um herauszufinden, wo sie sind – nämlich ungefähr eine Meile entfernt von Kurt und Rachels Hotel.

Als er an Rachel denkt, zuckt Kurt schuldbewusst zusammen. Er kann fast schon hören, wie sie ihn anschreit. Oh, und wie sie sich erst freuen wird, wenn er mit einem neuen Ehemann im Schlepptau auftaucht.

Blaine bietet ihm an, ihn zum Hotel zurückzubegleiten und unterwegs sind sie beide recht schweigsam. Kurt brummt immer noch der Schädel, sein Mund fühlt sich an, als wäre er voller in Tran getränkter Wattebällchen und er hat den Verdacht, dass Blaine sich auch nicht besonders gut fühlt.

"Ich kann meinen Bruder um Rat bitten", schlägt Blaine vor, als das Hotel in Sicht kommt. "Er ist schon zweimal geschieden. Ich bin sicher, er hätte nichts dagegen, uns zu helfen. Bei... also dem ganzen Papierkram und so."

Kurt hat den Blick starr auf seine Füße gerichtet, die über den Gehweg laufen, und ist unsicher, was er darauf antworten soll. Sich scheiden zu lassen, ist gewiss die logische Folgerung, aber andererseits, hat er sämtliche Logik bereits vor ein paar Stunden in den Wind geschlagen.

Soweit er sich erinnern kann, haben er und Blaine eine tolle Zeit miteinander verbracht. Sie kommen gut miteinander aus, ihre Stimmen harmonieren perfekt miteinander und auch sonst haben sie viel gemeinsam.

_Nein_ , denkt Kurt, _Wir müssen uns scheiden lassen._

_Alles andere wäre verrückt._

_Aber was, wenn..._

Sie erreichen das Hotel früher als Kurt es erwartet hat und plötzlich holt ihn die unschöne Realität wieder ein. Kurt holt tief Luft und geht einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und dann nimmt Blaine seine Hand, drückt sie und schenkt ihm ein müdes, aber süßes Lächeln. Gemeinsam gehen sie hinein.

Etwas regt sich in Kurt und dieses Gefühl hat überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem unangenehmen Ziehen, das in seinem Bauch rumort, seit er heute morgen aufgewacht ist. Blaines Hand ist fest und warm und tröstlich und Kurt würde sie am Liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, vor allem, weil er so gut wie nichts über Blaine weiß... und sich zu einem vollkommen Fremden so stark hingezogen zu fühlen, ist verrückt.

Zum Glück wird der Vortrag, den Rachel ihnen beiden halten wird, wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern. Er wird also reichlich Zeit haben, die unzähligen, widersprüchlichen Gedanken über ihre Situation zu sortieren.

"Bereit für das Donnerwetter?", fragt Blaine und drückt mit der freien Hand den Knopf im Aufzug.

"Ja. Das bin ich", sagt Kurt und etwas sagt ihm, dass mit Blaine an seiner Seite, selbst Rachels Zorn nur halb so schlimm werden wird.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich immer über Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
